I LOVE YOU, PAMAN!
by saya nobii
Summary: Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya saat merasakan jika Yunho menatapnya intens. Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk, "Me-mengapa Paman memandangiku sampai seperti itu?" Yunho tersenyum lagi, "Akhirnya kau bisa tertawa juga setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu wajahmu terlihat cemberut. Asal kau tahu, Jae. Senyum dan tawamu sangat indah. Aku menyukainya." / YUNJAE / YAOI / ONESHOT


**I LOVE YOU, PAMAN! **  
>Yunjae Yaoi Fanfic Oneshot<br>by Nobi Nobbehissa

.

**DISCLAIMER: **All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

**WARNING: **Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, bahasa kaku, datar dan membosankan, **slight YunHyun(?)**

Special fic for **Jae Hyun Yaoi-Addict Cassie-Shipper**  
>Hope you like it, Dear ^^<p>

.

.

.

No prequel, no sequel, just this ONESHOT!

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

.

.

.

**Enjoy **^^ 

.

.

.

**-Yunho POV-**

Aku kembali berada di tempat ini. Di sebuah bukit kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari kompleks perumahanku. Letaknya yang tersembunyi karena dikelilingi pepohonan besar dan rimbun, membuat tempat ini terasa sepi dan tidak banyak orang yang mengetahuinya.

Hari sudah malam. Beberapa lampu yang dipasang di sepanjang jalan di sekitar bukit ini mulai menyala. Namun, tetap saja cahaya dari lampu itu tidak sampai menerangi puncak bukit tempatku berada. Untung saja malam ini sangat cerah. Bulan bersinar terang dan cukup menerangi puncak bukit yang biasanya gelap ini.

Aku duduk bersila di atas rerumputan. Mataku memandang lurus kelap-kelip keindahan lampu kota di bawah sana.

Asal kalian tahu, aku baru saja melarikan diri dari rumah. _Ah_, lebih tepatnya sedang menghindari pertanyaan membosankan dari kedua orang tuaku. Pertanyaan yang selalu saja sama. Pertanyaan tentang kapan aku akan menikah dan memberikan mereka cucu yang lucu.

_Hah~_

Jangankan menikah, menjalin hubungan cinta dengan seseorang pun aku belum pernah merasakannya. Padahal usiaku sudah hampir mendekati kepala tiga.

Tidak percaya? Tapi, seperti itulah kenyataannya.

Aku memang pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Tapi, aku belum pernah sekalipun menjalin hubungan serius dengan seseorang.

Bukannya aku pengecut karena tidak berani menyatakan perasaanku pada orang yang kucintai, tapi entahlah. Aku hanya merasa jika berpacaran itu merupakan suatu hal yang rumit.

Aku mengeratkan jaket yang kupakai. Angin malam mulai berhembus, menebar hawa dingin dan menembus masuk ke dalam pori-pori kulit. Seperti biasa, mungkin aku akan berada di sini selama beberapa saat dan akan kembali ke rumah saat suasana hatiku sudah kembali tenang.

_Bruk!_

_Hiks~_

_Hiks~_

Aku terkejut saat merasakan kehadiran orang lain yang tiba-tiba saja mendudukkan dirinya disampingku. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena kepalanya tertutup oleh tudung jaket berwarna merah yang sedang dipakainya.

Lagipula, suasana di sini memang agak gelap. Hanya sinar rembulan yang membantu menerangi bukit kecil ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Namun, jika didengar dari suaranya, sepertinya dia sedang menangis.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Isakan itu masih terdengar, namun sudah tidak sekencang tadi. Aku pun sedari tadi hanya diam, sama sekali tidak mengganggu dan membiarkannya menangis sepuas hatinya.

_Hey_, aku tidak ada urusan dengannya karena aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Kau... _Hiks_... Kau pasti juga akan sedih kan jika hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu berakhir, kan? _Hiks_..."

Kudengar dia bergumam di sela isakannya. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada siapapun selain aku dan dia. Apakah dia sedang mengajakku berbicara?

"_Hiks_... Mengapa kau..._hiks_...diam saja?"

_Ah_, ternyata benar. Dia sedang mencoba untuk berbicara denganku. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Kulihat kepalanya masih tertunduk.

"Ka-kau bertanya padaku?" ucapku konyol.

_Hmm_, sebenarnya hanya ingin memastikan saja apakah dia sedang benar-benar mengajakku berbicara.

"Tentu saja! Hanya kau yang berada di sini, Paman!"

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh cepat kearahku. Mengakibatkan tudung jaket yang dipakainya melorot dan memperlihatkan sebentuk wajah putih nan cantik dengan surai _almond _yang terlihat lembut.

_Deg!_

Aku terpaku sesaat. Walaupun di bawah pencahayaan yang minim ini, wajah itu terlihat sangat indah. Putih mulus dan tanpa cela.

Dapat kulihat mata bulat besarnya yang masih basah dan memerah. Bibir tebal penuhnya sesekali mengeluarkan isakan kecil. _Hmm_, sebenarnya dia ini seorang laki-laki atau perempuan, sih?

Aku memalingkan wajahku, lalu beralih menatap langit malam dengan debaran jantung yang mulai menggila.

Tuhan... Apakah Kau sedang kehilangan seorang malaikat cantik-Mu?

"Kau mengabaikanku."

Suara lembut itu terdengar lagi. Aku menoleh dan melihatnya sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"_Ah_, maaf, Nona!" ucapku sedikit canggung.

"Apa? Nona? Aku ini seorang pria yang sangat tampan, Paman! _Ish_!" gerutunya kesal. Bibirnya semakin mengerucut.

Pria tampan? Benarkah?

Dalam hati aku terkekeh geli. Mana ada pria yang bertingkah imut dan menggemaskan seperti itu? Lagipula, wajahnya cenderung cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria, sama sekali tidak tampan.

"Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa tiba-tiba datang dan menangis seperti ini?" tanyaku lembut.

"Aku sedang patah hati, Paman. Kekasihku memutuskanku hanya karena dia telah menemukan pria yang jauh lebih tampan dariku. Aku sakit hati, Paman. Padahal aku kan pria yang paling tampan di dunia ini," ujarnya sendu dan _err_... sedikit narsis.

Sebisa mungkin aku menahan tawaku sekarang. Pantas saja kekasihnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Mungkin kekasihnya itu merasa tersaingi oleh kecantikan lelaki disampingku ini.

Catat, ya! Dia itu cantik, bukan tampan!

Cantik... Dan aku menyukainya.

_Eh_?

"Jangan panggil aku Paman, panggil _Hyung _saja, oke?! Namaku Yunho, Jung Yunho." Aku tersenyum padanya.

Dia menoleh dan memandangku. Mata besarnya mengerjab beberapa kali. "Aku Kim Jaejoong. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Paman Yunho!"

_Eih_? Paman lagi?

Aku berdecak, "_Ck_! Sudah kubilang, panggil aku _Hyung _saja. Aku tidak setua itu."

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Tidak mau! Pokoknya aku akan tetap memanggilmu Paman! Paman! Paman! Paman! Paman Yunho yang tampan tapi tidak setampan diriku. _Hihi_!"

Aku _sweatdrop _melihat tingkahnya barusan. _Hah~_ Biarlah dia melakukan apapun yang dia suka. Sepertinya Jaejoong adalah tipikal anak yang keras kepala.

"_Hm_, baiklah, terserah kau saja! Dan tentang ceritamu tadi, jadi intinya kau sedang patah hati sekarang ini dan kemudian...menangis?"

Jaejoong menatapku, "Memangnya mengapa jika aku menangis? Bukankah hal itu sangat menyedihkan?"

Benar juga. Patah hati memang menyakitkan. Tapi biasanya, justru para perempuanlah yang akan menangis lebih parah. Tapi, dia...

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menangis. Seorang laki-laki harus selalu tegar apapun yang terjadi. Jika kau seperti ini, kau lebih mirip seorang perempuan."

"_Yah_! Apa salahnya jika aku menangis? Pria juga manusia, Paman. Mereka juga butuh menangis," sahut Jaejoong membela diri.

"Memang benar. Tapi, tidak ada pria yang menangis dengan gaya manja dan imut sepertimu."

"Aku tidak manja. Aku juga tidak imut. Aku ini laki-laki dan aku tampan, Paman! _Ish_!"

Jaejoong membuang muka, bibirnya mengerucut penuh. Aku benar-benar terkekeh sekarang.

Tak lama, dia berbalik menghadapku, lalu memukul-mukul lenganku sebagai pelampiasan emosinya.

_Aah~_ Jaejoong...

**-end of Yunho POV-**

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian di malam itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong berteman baik sekarang. Mereka sering bertemu. Tak hanya di bukit kecil itu, tapi juga di tempat lain.

Perbedaan status dan usia tidak membuat keduanya canggung untuk mengakrabkan diri. Yunho adalah seorang manajer keuangan di salah satu perusahaan multinasional. Usianya 29 tahun. Sementara Jaejoong masih berstatus sebagai siswa tingkat 2 _Bigeast High School_. Usianya baru menginjak 17 tahun.

Itulah mengapa Jaejoong lebih nyaman memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan Paman. _Yeah_, walaupun wajah dan postur tubuh Yunho tidak terlalu menunjukkan jika usianya sudah mendekati kepala tiga sekarang.

Jaejoong tinggal di kompleks perumahan yang sama dengan Yunho. Rumah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa blok saja. Tak heran jika Jaejoong bisa menemukan keberadaan bukit kecil itu walaupun letaknya yang tersembunyi di belakang kompleks perumahan elit tempatnya tinggal.

Siang hari ini, Yunho sudah berjanji pada Jaejoong untuk menraktirnya makan siang. Dia pun segera menuju ke sekolah Jaejoong untuk menjemput pemuda berparas cantik tersebut.

Yunho memarkirkan mobil hitamnya tak jauh dari pintu gerbang sekolah Jaejoong. Beberapa siswa sudah mulai terlihat menghambur keluar dari dalam sekolah. Yunho memutuskan untuk menunggu Jaejoong di luar saja. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada badan mobil sambil memainkan ponsel canggih miliknya.

"Selamat siang, Paman!"

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara yang familiar ditelinganya, "Selamat siang, Jae!"

"Sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai. Ayo makan siang!"

Jaejoong tersenyum antusias, lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Begitupun dengan Yunho.

Setelah selesai memasang sabuk pengaman, Yunho mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. Dia melirik sekilas ke arah Jaejoong, namun pemuda cantik itu justru terdiam dengan pandangan mata yang tampak sedih dan... tersakiti?

Yunho mengikuti arah pandang , di depan sana tampak sepasang pemuda-pemudi sedang berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan. Mereka terlihat mesra sambil sesekali tertawa bahagia. Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong, tapi ternyata pemuda cantik itu sudah memalingkan wajahnya dan memilih untuk mengamati pemandangan dari balik kaca pintu mobil.

"Paman, aku ingin makan es krim," gumamnya pelan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Yunho menghembuskannapas panjang, berusaha memahami situasi yang terjadi.

"Baiklah! Tapi, kita tetap harus makan siang dulu sebelum menyantap es krim," ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk singkat. Yunho pun segera melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat di mana mereka akan menikmati makan siang mereka. 

.

.

.

Saat ini, Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berada di sebuah kedai es krim, setelah sebelumnya mereka mampir ke sebuah kedai kecil untuk makan siang. Yunho memesan satu porsi kecil es krim coklat, sementara Jaejoong memesan satu porsi es krim vanila ukuran jumbo.

Jaejoong memakan es krimnya dengan lahap. Entah karena dia sangat menyukai es krim itu atau memang karena suasana hatinya sedang buruk saat ini.

"Pelan-pelan, Jae!" tegur Yunho.

"_Hehe_! Maaf, Paman. Aku memang selalu seperti ini jika sedang memakan es krim," sahut Jaejoong sambil menyengir lebar.

"Oh, kukira kau sedang kalap karena melihat sepasang kekasih yang berjalan bergandengan tangan di depan mobilku tadi."

_Uhuk! Uhuk!_

Jaejoong tersedak es krim yang sedang disantapnya. Yunho pun merasa bersalah dan segera memberi segelas air putih kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meminum air putih itu perlahan, lalu memandang Yunho penasaran. "_Eumm_, Paman tahu?"

Yunho tersenyum, "Aku hanya menebak saja. Apakah tebakanku benar?"

"Ya, begitulah. Murid perempuan yang tadi itu adalah mantan kekasihku." Ekspresi wajah Jaejoong berubah sendu.

Yunho mengangguk paham. Tebakannya memang benar. Dan benar pula dugaan Yunho bahwa ternyata wajah Jaejoong jauh lebih cantik daripada mantan kekasih Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, jangan bersedih lagi! Dia sudah bahagia dengan kekasih barunya. Kau pun juga harus bahagia. Tunjukkan padanya bahwa kau baik-baik saja walaupun tanpa kehadirannya disisimu."

"Tapi..."

"Memang akan sulit untuk melupakannya, apalagi dia masih berada disekitarmu. Tapi, jika kau bersungguh-sungguh, maka lama-kelamaan kau akan bisa melupakan perasaanmu padanya."

Jaejoong menghela napas, "_Yeah_, kau benar, Paman. Baiklah! Mulai sekarang aku harus bisa melupakannya. Semangat!"

"_Fighting_!" seru Yunho, ikut menyemangati.

"_Hehe_! Lalu, bagaimana kisah cintamu, Paman? Apakah menyakitkan, sama seperti kisahku?"

Yunho tertegun, tidak menyangka jika Jaejoong akan menanyakan hal semacam itu padanya.

"Aku memang pernah jatuh cinta, tapi aku belum pernah sekalipun menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Jadi, aku tidak mempunyai kisah khusus tentang perjalanan cintaku," papar Yunho.

"Benarkah? Tapi, kedengarannya aneh sekali. Tidak mungkin jika pria dewasa sepertimu belum pernah berpacaran sama sekali. Paman sedang mencoba membohongiku, _huh_?"

Yunho tersenyum miring. Dugaannya tepat. Ternyata Jaejoong memang tidak langsung mempercayai pengakuannya.

"Terserah jika kau ingin mempercayainya atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, aku telah mengatakan hal yang jujur padamu."

Mata besar Jaejoongmengerjab, "Ini memang sulit dipercaya, tapi entah mengapa aku harus mempercayai ucapanmu, Paman. Sorot matamu sama sekali tidak membohongiku."

Yunho terkekeh, "Ya, sudah. Percaya padaku saja."

"Tapi, mengapa Paman tidak mencoba untuk berpacaran? Apakah wanita yang kau sukai menolak cintamu, Paman?"

"_Haha_! Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya berpikir jika berpacaran itu adalah sebuah hal yang rumit."

"Rumit? Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal lebih jauh watak dan kepribadian pasanganmu tanpa menjalin hubungan terlebih dahulu dengannya? Justru jika tanpa melalui masa itu, kehidupan pernikahanmu kelak akan jauh lebih rumit, Paman."

Yunho tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong. "Aku bisa bersahabat saja dengannya. Setelah kita dekat dan mengenal satu sama lain, aku pun juga bisa langsung menikahinya."

"_Huh_? Keputusan macam apa itu?"

Yunho menelan suapan es krim terakhirnya. "Bukankah menjalin hubungan cinta dan persahabatan sama saja? Tujuannya sama, untuk mengenal pribadi masing-masing."

"Memang bertujuan sama, tapi tentu saja ada perbedaannya. _Aish_! Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, ya?" Jaejoong tampak bingung sendiri.

"_Haha_! Sudahlah! Itu masalahku, biar aku sendiri yang akan menyelesaikannya. Tapi intinya, aku tidak ingin berpacaran, aku ingin langsung menikah saja."

"Pasti karena usia Paman yang sudah tua, kan?" cibir Jaejoong.

"_Aish_! Kau ini!"

"Haha!" Jaejoong tergelak nyaring, membuat Yunho ikut mengembangkan senyumnya.

Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya saat merasakan jika Yunho menatapnya intens. Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk.

"Me-mengapa Paman memandangiku sampai seperti itu?"

Yunho tersenyum lagi, "Akhirnya kau bisa tertawa juga setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu wajahmu terlihat cemberut. Asal kau tahu, Jae. Senyum dan tawamu sangat indah. Aku menyukainya."

"_Keke~_ Kalau begitu, aku akan selalu tersenyum dan tertawa untuk Paman. _Hihi_!" balas Jaejoong antusias, membuat Yunho tergelak riang.

"_Haha_! Kau ini! Ya, sudah. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang sekarang. Aku harus segera kembali ke kantor, jam istirahatku sudah habis."

Jaejoong mengangguk patuh. Lalu, keduanya beranjak meninggalkan kedai dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. 

.

.

.

"Kerjakan sepuluh soal ini dan waktumu hanya 30 menit, Jaejoongie!" titah seorang wanita cantik berkacamata minus kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk patuh dan segera mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh guru les privatnya tersebut.

Han Jaehyun. Wanita cantik berkacamata itu telah menjadi guru les privat Jaejoong selama hampir satu tahun. Jaejoong biasa memanggilnya Jaehyun _Noona_. Jaehyun sendiri masih tercatat sebagai mahasiswa semester 5 di _Toho University_. Dia mengajar les privat untuk mendapatkan uang tambahan.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Jaejoong sudah selesai mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Jaehyun dan kini guru cantik itu tengah memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Jaejoong.

"Kau selalu mengulang kesalahan yang sama, Jaejoongie. Kau kurang teliti mengerjakan soal perhitungan seperti ini. Pelan-pelan saja mengerjakannya, asalkan teliti dan cermat. Kali ini nilaimu delapan puluh," jelas Jaehyun.

Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya saat mendapati nilainya tidak mencapai angka yang sempurna. Jaehyun tersenyum maklum melihatnya. Jaejoong memang akan merasa puas jika bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna dari hasil pekerjaannya.

"Sudah jam 9 malam. Sekian pelajaran untuk hari ini. Besok kita bertemu lagi, Jaejoongie!" senyum Jaehyun seraya membereskan perlengkapannya, sementara Jaejoong sibuk membereskan buku dan peralatan belajarnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, _Noona_! Ayo kuantar _Noona _sampai pintu depan!" Jaejoong menggandeng riang tangan Jaehyun. Jaehyun tersenyum kecil sambil terus mengikuti langkah Jaejoong keluar dari kamar.

"Kalian sudah selesai belajarnya?" tanya Nyonya Kim saat melihat Jaejoong dan Jaehyun menuruni tangga. Jaehyun tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan pada ibu kandung muridnya tersebut.

"_Eh_, Paman Tampan?" kaget Jaejoong saat menyadari sosok asing yang duduk bersama ibunya di ruang tamu.

Jaejoong melepaskan gandengannya dari tangan Jaehyun, lalu segera menghampiri Yunho. Yunho tersenyum saat melihat sosok yang telah ditunggunya sedari tadi itu.

"Tumben Paman datang kemari malam-malam begini," heran Jaejoong, karena biasanya Yunho mengantarkannya pulang sekolah dan hanya berkunjung ke rumah Jaejoong saat hari libur tiba.

"_Aah_, aku lembur dan baru saja pulang dari kantor. Aku hanya ingin mampir sebentar untuk memberimu es krim, tapi aku baru ingat jika kau mengikuti les setiap malam." Yunho tersenyum canggung.

"Sudah lama menungguku?"

"Sudah setengah jam yang lalu." Kali ini giliran Nyonya Kim yang menjawab pertanyaan sang putra.

"_Ah_, maaf, Paman!" sesal Jaejoong.

Yunho menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, Jae. Aku yang lupa jika kau harus belajar setiap malam. Oh, ya. Aku membelikan es krim vanila untukmu dan tadi sudah kuberikan pada ibumu."

"Terima kasih banyak, Paman. Maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak sama sekali. Kalau begitu, aku permisi pulang dulu," pamit Yunho.

Mendengar kata pulang, Jaejoong langsung teringat pada guru les privatnya. Gara-gara Yunho, Jaejoong mengabaikan wanita cantik itu untuk sementara. Jaejoong menoleh sekilas ke arah Jaehyun, lalu kembali menatap Yunho. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya.

"Paman ingin pulang sekarang? _Hmm_, bisakah Paman mengantar Jaehyun _Noona _pulang juga?" pinta Jaejoong.

"_Huh_?" bingung Yunho.

"Tidak perlu, Jaejoongie. _Hey_, _Noona _sudah terbiasa pulang sendiri. Bus masih akan beroperasi hingga satu jam kedepan," tolak Jaehyun halus.

"_Ish_! Tidak apa-apa, _Noona_. Kalian kan sama-sama akan pulang, kurasa Paman Tampan juga tidak akan keberatan untuk mengantarmu pulang. Benar begitu, kan, Paman?" Jaejoong menyenggol lengan Yunho dan menatap penuh harap padanya.

Yunho menggaruk pelan kepala belakangnya, lalu tersenyum kecil. _Ah_, haruskah dia menuruti keinginan si bocah menggemaskan yang sedang berdiri disampingnya itu?

"Tidak perlu-"

"Tidak masalah, Nona. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap Yunho memotong kalimat Jaehyun.

"Benarkah tidak merepotkan Anda, Tuan? Bukankah rumah Anda dekat dengan rumah Jaejoongie?"

"Tidak perlu berbicara seformal itu padaku. Namaku Jung Yunho."

"_Ah_, maaf! Aku Han Jaehyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yunho-_ssi_!"

Yunho tersenyum, "Sama-sama, Jaehyun-_ssi_. Aku tidak keberatan mengantarmu pulang. Lagipula, tidak baik bagi seorang wanita pulang sendiri malam-malam begini."

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya perempuan cantik itu sedang berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Sudahlah, Hyunnie! Biar Yunho saja yang mengantarmu pulang." Kali ini Nyonya Kim angkat bicara, membuat Jaehyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang sekarang! Nyonya Kim, Jaejoongie, kami permisi dulu!" pamit Yunho.

"Kami pulang dulu, Nyonya Kim, Jaejoongie! Sampai jumpa besok!" timpal Jaehyun dan segera mengikuti langkah Yunho menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir di halaman depan.

"Selamat malam! Hati-hati di jalan!" pekik Jaejoong antusias sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Yunho dan Jaehyun menoleh dan tersenyum lagi ke arah Jaejoong dan sang ibu, sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil hitam milik Yunho.

_Bbrmmm~_

Suara mesin mobil Yunho terdengar. Dan dalam hitungan detik, mobil hitam itu mulai melaju meninggalkan halaman rumah Keluarga Kim.

"Kau berniat menjodohkan mereka, _huh_?" tanya Nyonya Kim sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Jaejoong tersenyum lima jari, "_Hehe_! _Umma _dapat membaca pikiranku rupanya. Semoga pertemuan ini menjadi awal yang indah bagi mereka. Dan semoga Paman Tampan cepat menikah agar dia tidak menjadi perjaka tua. _Hihi_!"

Nyonya Kim hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan sang putra.

"Semoga rencanamu berjalan sesuai harapanmu, Sayang. _Umma _harap kau tidak akan menyesal nantinya," ucap Nyonya Kim, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"_Huh_? Mengapa aku harus menyesal?" gumam Jaejoong yang nampaknya kebingungan dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh sang ibu.

_Hhh~_

Semoga kau tidak menyesal karena telah berencana menjodohkan mereka berdua, Jaejoongie Sayang! 

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian malam itu, Yunho dan Jaehyun semakin dekat dan akrab. Keduanya berteman baik dan merasa cocok satu sama lain. Bahkan Yunho berkunjung ke rumah Jaejoong setiap malam hanya untuk bertemu dengan Jaehyun, lalu mengantarkannya pulang.

Awalnya, Jaehyun menolak karena dia tidak ingin merepotkan Yunho. Tapi, Yunho merasa tidak keberatan sama sekali dan dengan senang hati mengantarkan wanita cantik itu pulang ke rumah.

Kedekatan dua insan itu membuat Jaejoong bersorak riang. Itu berarti, rencananya untuk menjodohkan Yunho dan Jaehyun akan berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan.

Jaejoong sangat menyanyangi Jaehyun. Baginya, Jaehyun sudah seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri. Sementara itu, Jaejoong juga menyayangi Yunho. Walaupun mereka belum terlalu lama mengenal, Yunho adalah sosok penting yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam hidupnya dan membuat hari-harinya menjadi lebih berwarna.

Dan untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayang dan terima kasih pada mereka, Jaejoong akhirnya berniat untuk mencomblangkan keduanya. Jaejoong merasa bahwa Yunho sangat pantas mendapatkan Jaehyun, begitupun sebaliknya.

Tapi, rencana memanglah hanya sebuah rencana. Karena pada akhirnya, Tuhan-lah yang akan menentukan bagaimana akhir dari kisah mereka. Dan mereka pun tidak bisa menebak kemana takdir akan membawa mereka. 

.

.

.

"Apakah kau berpacaran dengan Paman Tampan, _Noona_?"

"_Eh_?"

Jaehyun berjegit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Dia menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan beralih menatap wajah Jaejoong yang menurutnya cantik dan menggemaskan.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Jaejoongie? Tentu saja tidak. Kami hanya berteman," jawab Jaehyun.

"_Aah_, benar juga. Paman Tampan tidak ingin berpacaran. _Hmm_, apakah itu berarti kau akan langsung menikah dengannya, _Noona_?"

"_Huh_?"

Kali ini nada keterkejutan Jaehyun terdengar lebih keras. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Jaejoong. Tidak ingin berpacaran, tapi langsung menikah? Apa maksudnya?

Mengerti akan kebingungan Jaehyun, Jaejoong bergumam pelan, "Paman Tampan pernah bilang padaku jika dia tidak ingin berpacaran, karena menurutnya hal itu sangat rumit. Dia hanya ingin bersahabat saja dengan orang yang dicintainya, lalu jika waktunya telah tiba, dia akan langsung menikahi orang itu."

Mata Jaehyun mengerjab kecil mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong. Tak lama, senyuman lembut mengembang di bibir merahnya.

"Karena sekarang ini kami dekat, lalu kau mengira jika Yunho _Oppa _menyukaiku dan akan menikahiku, begitu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk polos, membuat Jaehyun tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, Jaejoongie. Kami hanya berteman."

"Tapi, apakah _Noona _menyukai Paman Tampan?"

Jaehyun tertegun. Dia mengusap rambut belakang Jaejoong dan tersenyum lembut.

"Yunho _Oppa _adalah sosok yang baik. Dia ramah, lembut, penuh perhatian, dan sangat menyenangkan. Dia tipikal pria idaman. Kurasa, tidak ada satupun wanita di dunia ini yang tidak menyukainya."

Entah mengapa, dada Jaejoong berdenyut nyeri tiba-tiba. Jaehyun tersenyum tulus saat mengungkapkan kalimat pujiannya terhadap Yunho, membuat Jaejoong menjadi tidak paham tentang apa yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang. _Hey_, bukankah seharusnya dia merasa senang?

_Drrtt~_

_Drrtt~_

Ponsel milik Jaehyun bergetar di atas meja belajar Jaejoong. Jaehyun mengambilnya dan tersenyum singkat saat membaca deretan nama Yunho yang tercetak di layar ponsel. Rupanya Yunho mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat untuknya.

Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya bingung saat melihat Jaehyun yang terus tersenyum sendiri sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"_Noona _kenapa?" bingung Jaejoong.

"_Ah_, ini... Aku hanya sedang membaca kiriman pesan singkat dari seseorang."

"Dari Paman Tampan?"

"_Eh_?" Jaehyun berjegit kaget saat Jaejoong dapat menebak dari siapa kiriman pesan itu berasal.

"_Hmm_, iya. Pesan dari Yunho _Oppa_. Karena besok aku libur mengajarmu, Yunho _Oppa _mengajakku untuk makan malam dirumahnya."

Lagi. Denyutan nyeri itu menghantam bagian dalam dada Jaejoong. Rasanya lebih sakit daripada saat dia diputuskan oleh kekasihnya dulu.

Makan malam? Di rumah Yunho?

Oh, apakah itu berarti Yunho akan mengenalkan Jaehyun sebagai tamu spesial pada kedua orang tuanya? Jaejoong tersenyum miris.

Jaehyun meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke atas meja. Jaejoong melirik ponsel yang masih menyala itu, menampilkan foto Yunho dan Jaehyun yang sedang tersenyum bersama sebagai _wallpaper_-nya.

"Aku akan memberikan sepuluh soal untukmu, Jaejoongie. Kerjakan secara teliti, oke!"

Jaejoong masih setia menatap ponsel Jaehyun, mengabaikan guru privatnya yang sedang sibuk berceloteh dan menulis soal untuknya itu.

Denyutan nyeri masih bersarang di dalam dada Jaejoong. Melihat kedekatan serta kegembiraan Yunho dan Jaehyun di dalam foto itu, membuat _mood _belajarnya menurun seketika. Jaejoong merasa malas sekarang. Dia benar-benar ingin tidur saja untuk mengistirahatkan hati dan pikirannya.

Entah perasaan apa yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya saat ini. Jaejoong tidak tahu.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaehyun sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu, namun Jaejoong masih setia berdiri di ambang pintu. Mata besarnya memandang lurus pekarangan rumahnya di mana tadi mobil Yunho terparkir di sana. Ya, seperti biasa, Yunho akan datang pukul 9 malam untuk menjemput Jaehyun dan mengantarkannya pulang.

Dan masih segar dalam ingatan Jaejoong, kala kedua insan yang tengah dekat itu bercengkrama dengan sangat akrab. Derai tawa dan tatapan lembut mereka mengisyaratkan jika sang _Cupid _telah menancapkan panah di hati mereka.

Adegan kemesraan yang entah mengapa membuat Jaejoong jengah setengah mati. Ingin rasanya dia segera berlari menjauh dari kedua orang itu, tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak bisa dilakukannya.

Jaejoong menghirup napas panjang. Dia merasa aneh malam ini. Kepalanya mendadak pusing. Jaejoong pun beranjak menutup pintu dan memutar tubuhnya.

"_Um-umma_?"kaget Jaejoong saat mendapati sang ibu telah berdiri dihadapannya dengan gaya khas andalannya, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Yunho dan Jaehyun sudah pulang?" tanya Nyonya Kim.

"_Yeah_! Baru saja," jawab Jaejoong tidak bersemangat.

Nyonya Kim menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia tahu jika Jaejoong sedang _bad mood_ sekarang.

_Cup~_

"_Eh_?"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat sang ibu mengecup lembut keningnya.

"Kau tampak sangat lelah, Sayang. Pergilah tidur! Selamat malam!"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, "Selamat malam, _Umma_!"

.

.

.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Jaejoongie, buka pintunya, Sayang!"

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Jaejoongie!"

_Hiks~_

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya agar isakannya tidak terdengar oleh sang ibu. Dia sedang meringkuk di atas tempat tidur sambil menangis dalam diam.

Sudah 15 menit ibunya terus berteriak sembari mengetuk pintu kamarnya karena guru les privatnya sudah datang. Namun, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia mengunci diri di kamar dan bahkan melewatkan makan malamnya.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Jaejoongie!"

"Sudahlah, Nyonya! Mungkin Jaejoong sedang lelah. Libur les satu hari ini saja, saya rasa tidak masalah," senyum Jaehyun yang juga berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong bersama Nyonya Kim.

"_Hah~_ Ada apa dengan anak itu? Dia juga belum makan malam," cemas Nyonya Kim.

"Nyonya bisa membujuknya pelan-pelan. Jaejoong juga pasti akan keluar kamar sendiri jika merasa lapar."

Nyonya Kim memandang nanar pintu kamar sang putra. Dia menghela napas panjang.

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit pulang dulu, Nyonya. Saya akan kembali lagi besok," ucap Jaehyun.

"Maafkan Jaejoong, Hyunnie! Anak itu benar-benar merepotkan."

Jaehyun menggeleng, "Tidak, Nyonya. Jaejoong sudah berusaha keras selama ini. Mungkin dia sedang butuh istirahat sekarang."

Nyonya Kim menghela napas lagi. Dipijitnya pelan kedua pelipisnya.

"Saya permisi dulu, Nyonya!" pamit Jaehyun sekali lagi.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, Hyunnie!" balas Nyonya Kim seraya mengantarkan Jaehyun menuju pintu depan.

Merasa sudah sepi dan tidak ada orang lagi di depan pintu kamarnya, Jaejoong bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya.

Jaejoong mengintip dari balik gorden jendela. Di bawah sana, dia dapat melihat Yunho dan Jaehyun sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Tak lama, keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil Yunho. Mobil hitam itu pun kemudian melaju pelan meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

Sebuah pemandangan yang mengiris hati Jaejoong. Air mata kembali mengalir dari sepasang mata besar nan indah itu.

"Mengapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan? Padahal aku tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Paman Tampan. Rasa ini berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan daripada saat aku putus cinta dulu," lirih Jaejoong sendu. 

.

.

.

Malam ini, langit terlihat sangat cerah. Bulan bersinar terang dengan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan disekelilingnya. Namun, hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati Jaejoong. Beberapa hari ini, suasana hati Jaejoong memang sedang memburuk. Terasa sangat suram.

Banyak hal yang sedang dipikirkan Jaejoong dan semua hal itu berhubungan dengan Yunho. Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa si tampan itu merajai pikirannya. Semakin dia berusaha untuk menghilangkannya, maka akan semakin melekat pula pikiran itu di dalam otaknya.

Siang tadi, Jaejoong menemani sang ibu berkunjung ke rumah Keluarga Jung. Ternyata, ibunya dan ibu Yunho merupakan teman akrab semasa sekolah dulu. Padahal Jaejoong sempat menolak ajakan itu, namun dia tidak tega melihat sang ibu yang terus merengek agar ditemani. Akhirnya, dia hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti kemauan ibunya.

Kedua wanita paruh baya itu terlihat senang dan antusias setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Mereka berbincang tentang banyak hal. Hingga kemudian, Nyonya Kim bertanya tentang Jaehyun pada Nyonya Jung.

Hal itu ternyata menyita perhatian Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya duduk bosan ditempatnya. Apalagi saat Nyonya Jung mengatakan jika Yunho lumayan sering mengajak Jaehyun untuk berkunjung kerumahnya. Bahkan, wanita berkacamata itu sudah sangat akrab dengan anggota Keluarga Jung.

Ada perasaan iri di dalam hati Jaejoong kala itu padahal dia juga sering mengunjungi kediaman Keluarga Jung. Dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut, Nyonya Jung melontarkan kalimat jika beliau sangat ingin memiliki menantu seperti Jaehyun.

Entah mengapa, Jaejoong sangat ingin menangis setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Seperti ada belati tak kasat mata yang tengah mengiris-iris hatinya. Sakit dan perih.

_Hah~_

Jaejoong menghembuskan napas panjang. Sebenarnya, dia bisa saja tidur untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggu itu, tapi nyatanya dia lebih memilih untuk menenangkan diri di bukit favoritnya. _Yeah_, bukit tempat dia dan Yunho bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil saat mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yunho. Pria tampanitu telah memberikan warna tersendiri bagi kehidupannya. Jaejoong bersyukur bisa mengenal Yunho, walaupun sekarang agaknya dia sedikit menyesal karena semakin lama mengenal Yunho, ternyata makin menimbulkan perasaan lain yang bersarang di dalam hatinya.

"Apakah benar aku telah jatuh cinta padanya?" lirih Jaejoong sembari memandang langit kelam di atas sana.

"Jatuh cinta pada siapa, huh?"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara berat khas pria yang familiar ditelinganya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Yunho telah berdiri disampingnya.

"Paman..." lirih Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum, lalu duduk di samping Jaejoong. "Aku mencarimu, ternyata kau di sini. Kau tidak ada les malam ini?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Jaehyun _Noona _meminta ijin libur hari ini. Dia akan menghadiri acara amal yang diselanggarakan kampusnya. Kurasa, Paman tahu itu. Pasti Jaehyun _Noona _juga memberitahu Paman."

"_Ah_, iya. Aku baru ingat." Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, sementara Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Oh, ya. Maaf, aku tidak sengaja mendengar ucapanmu tadi. _Hmm_, apakah kau sedang jatuh cinta, Jae?"tanya Yunho.

"_Huh_? Itu... aku tidak tahu, Paman," lirih Jaejoong lemah.

"_Ooh_, kau pasti sedang merasa bingung dengan perasaanmu sendiri," tebak Yunho, membuat Jaejoong mengangguk menyetujui.

"Aku juga sedang merasakan hal yang sama denganmu," lanjut Yunho dengan pandangan mata menerawang ke depan.

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap Yunho. Yunho juga sedang jatuh cinta sama seperti dirinya? _Ah_, pasti Yunho jatuh cinta pada Jaehyun. Jaejoong tersenyum hambar.

"Paman jatuh cinta pada Jaehyun _Noona_, ya?" tebak Jaejoong.

"_Huh_? Aku? Jatuh cinta pada Jaehyun? Kau ini ada-ada saja, Jae. Tentu saja tidak. Aku... mencintai orang lain."

Napas Jaejoong tercekat. Ucapan Yunho pada awalnya memang terdengar melegakan karena ternyata Yunho tidak mencintai Jaehyun seperti apa yang telah dicurigainya selama ini. Namun, dadanya berdenyut nyeri karena ternyata Yunho telah mencintai orang lain.

"Jaehyun sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Dia mirip seperti Jihye. Jadi, aku tidak mungkin menyukainya. Lagipula, dia sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang." Suara berat Yunho kembali terdengar.

"Ap-apa? Jaehyun _Noona _sudah memiliki kekasih? Mengapa aku tidak tahu?"

"Sebenarnya, dia berniat untuk memberitahukan hal itu padamu kemarin lusa. Tapi ternyata, kau justru mengunci diri di dalam kamar dan tidak mau keluar sama sekali. Dia pun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya."

Jaejoong tertegun. Ternyata selama ini dia telah salah paham pada hubungan Yunho dan Jaehyun. Jaejoong merasa dirinya sangat konyol dan kekanakan.

"_Hmm_, jika bukan dengan Jaehyun _Noona_, lalu Paman jatuh cinta pada siapa?" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedikit merutuki mulutnya yang selalu refleks mengeluarkan kata-kata tanpa bisa dia kontrol terlebih dahulu.

Yunho tersenyum lembut, "Entah bisa dibilang teman atau sahabat. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia sangat mempesona dan aku sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona itu semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu. Dan sekarang, setelah sekian lama mengenalnya, aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya."

Denyutan nyeri kembali dirasakan Jaejoong. Sakit. Hati Jaejoong sakit mendengar Yunho memuji seseorang yang dicintainya. Bahkan kini rasa sakitnya melebihi rasa sakit saat melihat kedekatan Yunho dan Jaehyun.

"Wah, beruntung sekali orang itu! Pasti dia adalah sosok wanita yang sangat cantik, pintar, dan baik hati." Jaejoong memaksakan senyumnya.

"_Yeah_, kau benar, Jae. Tapi sayangnya, dia bukan wanita. Dia seorang pria."

"_Eh_?"

Yunho terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat kaget. _Doe eyes_ itu mengerjab lucu beberapa kali.

"Pa-paman _gay_?"

Yunho tersenyum tipis, "Bukan, aku ini masih pria yang normal. Tapi, demi dia, aku rela menjadi seorang _gay _sekarang."

Jaejoong merasa pusing seketika. Yunho mencintai seseorang dan seseorang itu adalah... pria? _Hell_! Cinta memang gila. Yunho bahkan rela menjadi _gay _demi lelaki itu.

_'Hmm, mungkin aku juga akan rela menjadi gay demi Paman Tampan,'_ batin Jaejoong.

Tak lama, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, menghilangkan pemikiran-pemikiran aneh yang menghinggapi kepalanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Jae? Kau jatuh cinta pada siapa?" Kali ini giliran Yunho yang bertanya.

"_Hmm_, itu... itu... tidak terlalu penting, Paman. Hanya rasa suka biasa. Aku akan segera melupakannya. Kurasa, dia juga tidak menyukaiku karena dia telah jatuh cinta pada orang lain."

Jaejoong berusaha keras menahan laju air matanya yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Dia menghirup napas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Kau menyerah?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit yang terlalu lama."

"Tapi, bukankah melepaskan juga terasa menyakitkan?"

"_Yeah_! Tapi setidaknya, hal itu jauh lebih baik daripada tetap mempertahankan dan tenggelam di dalam kesakitan itu."

Yunho memandang wajah Jaejoong yang tampak sendu. Pemuda cantik itu terlihat memaksakan senyumannya.

"_Ah_, maaf! Gara-gara aku, suasananya menjadi sedih seperti ini. Oh, ya, Paman. Kapan-kapan, kenalkan aku pada orang yang kau sukai itu, ya," senyum Jaejoong.

"Tidak perlu, kau sudah mengenalnya."

Jaejoong terkejut, "Be-benarkah? _Hmm_, siapa dia?"

"Bisakah kau menebak? Aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali di bukit kecil ini. Saati tu, dia tiba-tiba datang dan menangis karena telah diputuskan oleh kekasihnya. Walaupun tampak kacau, dia tetap terlihat cantik dan mempesona. Dan walaupun dia seorang pria, tapi apa peduliku? Aku tetap menyukainya dan tidak keberatan mengubah orientasi seksualku hanya demi dirinya."

Air mata itu mengalir sudah. Jaejoong menangis dalam diam. Bolehkah dia menebak jika sosok yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Yunho itu adalah... dirinya? Jadi, itu berarti, Yunho mencintainya?

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk merangkul bahu Jaejoong. Dikecupnya lembut puncak kepala Jaejoong dan berbisik pelan di telinga si cantik, "_I_ _love you_, Jaejoongie!"

_Hiks~_

_Hiks~_

_Huwweeeee~!_

Tangis Jaejoong pecah. Dipeluknya erat tubuh Yunho. Yunho tersenyum kecil dan membelai lembut surai _almond _milik Jaejoong.

Bukit kecil itu pun kembali menjadi saksi penting tentang kisah hidup seorang Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. 

.

.

.

"Paman..."

"_Hmm_..."

"_I love you_, _too_!"

Cup~ 

.

.

.

.

.

.

-**END**- 

.

.

.

Hai, hai, ff mainstream ala Nobi muncul lagi~ ^^

*disepak*

Untuk Jaehyun, huks~ huks~  
>Maaf jika ff ini mengecewakan ._.v<p>

.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review (Seasonal Feathers) :

**noon | rinatya12kmsyjs | Guest 1 | miqajeje | Clein cassie | Jidat Biased | Ineedtohateyou | abilhikmah | nickeYJcassie | Guest 2 | zhoeuniquee | Guest 3 | Myjj2526 | nanajunsu | YumiChwang | hanasukie**

Adakah yang belum disebutkan?  
>Maaf tidak sempat membalas satu per satu, tapi saya membaca semua review kalian :))<p>

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak telah bersedia membaca, me-review, mem-follow dan mem-fave ff saya ^^

Dan untuk para guest dan silent readers juga, terima kasih banyak :))

I love you all :* 

.

Arigatou sudah mau baca.  
>Sampai jumpa lagi ^^<p>

_nobi nobbehissa_


End file.
